


Come, Break Me Down

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Fluff and Smut, I don't know what else to tag tell me what to tag, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Yoo Kihyun, swap parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: “You know he is into this weird parties and he said he has invitation to one of them.”“Hmm… So?”“He can’t make it because his girlfriend bailed out so he gave me the tickets. Wanna go?”“What kind of a party?”“You know rich people are weird. It’s a swap party.”“Swap party?”“You exchange your lovers with each other. To add more spice into your life. To have fun.”And that's how Changkyun finds himself in a weird party and meets a guy there.





	1. Purple Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear changkinators!!!  
So believe it or not this au came to my mind when I saw a news on the newspaper saying celebrities throw this swap parties where they just sleep with each other to have some fun lol I was thinking about it for a while but since I completed I can publish now.  
I hope you'll like it.  
Tell me if you do~~~
> 
> Have fun^^

“You remember Jackson from sound engineering?”

“Your one and only rich friend?”

“Yeah that one.”

“What about him?”

“You know he is into this weird parties and he said he has invitation to one of them.”

“Hmm… So?”

“He can’t make it because his girlfriend bailed out so he gave me the tickets. Wanna go?”

“What kind of a party?”

“You know rich people are weird. It’s a swap party.”

“Swap party?”

“You exchange your lovers with each other. To add more spice into your life. To have fun.”

“Wow that’s surely interesting. But there is this small problem, we are not dating my Joohoney. I mean sure you are hot as fuck but you are my friend and—“

“Changkyun, we just need to act like we are dating. They will be swapping us with others anyway. So what do you say?”

“Sounds fun. Okay, I’m in. But won’t be lovers offended by this? I mean they will be sleeping with another person.”

“Nah. Jackson said it’s been going on for a while. Rich people and their weird shits. And besides we’ll be wearing masks.”

“Oh that’s good.”

*******

That’s how Changkyun ends up in a secret, hidden rich club. He tried to look elegant as possible because he's gonna be in a room full of money-people so he wore what he thought that will suit this place. He painted his nails to black. He did wear his black crop top, ends with laces and black leather pants. He brushed his blond hair to the back and applied some eyeliner. Jooheon chose to wear a white shirt with red leather pants. Changkyun completed his outfit with a black mask and Jooheon with a red one. They debated if they should wait to put them on until they are inside but now they know it was right to put them before they get in because as far as they can see, everybody has their masks on.

“Your phone, wallet, car keys and keys please.” The lady behind the counter asks after they walk in and Changkyun looks to his right, to his friend. Jooheon shakes his head, pursing his lips. He must have not know the rules so Changkyun shrugs, taking out his wallet, phone and keys and Jooheon follows him. Lady puts them into separate bags and places somewhere under the counter.

“You can take your belongings before you leave. The event will begin a few minutes later. Please remember to not take off your masks. And before you go in, please pick a ball.” She smiles, her cheeks touch her white mask. She takes out a small, square box under the counter she is leaning to and offers to the duo. Changkyun puts his hand inside box and pulls out a black ball. Jooheon does the same.

“Please don’t open it until they say you can. You may enter the hall now. Please by all means, have fun.” Lady opens the curtains to a long corridor with poor light. Changkyun smiles at her and pulls Jooheon behind him. They walk past and reach a door. And when it opens light welcomes them.

“Woah.” Jooheon says as they look inside. A big chandelier hangs from the ceiling, there are 10-15 cocktail tables. Waiters walk around with champagne, wine on their trays. It’s crowded but not so crowded and all of them are rich. That’s so obvious because Changkyun feels so out of place.

“Dude I smell money. It’s literally in the air.” Jooheon shakes his head.

“I know, right?” Changkyun replies when he sees someone smoking pipe. Do people still smoke pipe for fucks sake?

“I guess we gotta split up. I hope this is not a mistake.” Jooheon says, hesitant to go in.

Changkyun squeezes his hand. They came until here, no turning back. “It’s just for fun my Honey. Don’t you wanna have a memory where you fuck a rich?”

“Yeah but—“

“Then just have fun okay? See you at home.” Changkyun says and let’s go Jooheon’s hand. He pushes him forward and Changkyun himself goes to a different direction.

Changkyun gazes around the room as he walks. The floor is wood, there are stairs to upstairs and paintings on the beige walls. Different type of people strikes his eyes, they wear different type of dresses and suits but none of them look like Changkyun. He suddenly feels very self aware of his black laced crop top and black painted nails when some people turn around to look at him. Why do they do that? He knows he looks out of place but this party is weird as it is. So what if he wears something not fit to the dress code. He didn’t get any memo about it after all. Besides He likes attention, it flatters his ego. So he holds a sly smile as he makes his way to an empty cocktail table.

He leans on the table, eyes touching every people in the crowd. A lady in a pink dress with a pink mask talks with a green suited guy. A bulky man stands by the fireplace, eating shrimps on the food table. People talk with each other, trying to know each other. Changkyun wonders if he should do the same. Maybe he should walk up to someone and talk with them without giving any personal information. That’s hard though, how is he gonna do that? How can you hold a conversation without giving data about yourself?

They didn’t let them use their real names too. He looks at the name tag on his chest and giggles.

“Princess Gumball”

He finds it funny but he couldn’t think any other onr when they asked him to pick a name. Jooheon laughed at him after that but he punched his arm when Changkyun said his name, ‘Flintstone’ reminds him a dick joke.

He stands there alone for a while, contemplates about going to meet that bulky guy but he sees a woman approach to him. She stands next to Changkyun and her scent hits him. Her cologne is too heavy, Changkyun feels like somebody threw him a scent bomb. She has a gray shirt with a gray-pink stripped skirt.

“You look good.” She says and Changkyun can guess she is in her early 40s from the tone of her voice and lines in her face. “Can I get you a drink… Princess Gumball?”

Changkyun presses his lips to not laugh. “Sure you can Ms Robinson.” Wow somebody must have been a fan of Fifty Shades Of Grey.

They chat for a while and she is surely an interesting person. At least the way she talks about laces, shows her passion about them. She excuses herself after a while, apparently it’s kind of a rule to meet many people. It’s reasonable if you think. You will be sleeping with one of them, you gotta at least know how their voices and tones are. After Ms Robinson leaves somebody else fills her place. A man with a gray suit, ‘Mr Grey’

Maybe he and Ms Robinson will pair up. Who knows.

Mr Grey goes and Mr Nemo comes. Then Ms Granger. Then Ms Everdeen. Then Mr Kenobi. Then Mr Venkman. Changkyun loses the count on how many people he talked with since he arrived. They seem fun and all but he doesn’t feel any attraction to any of them. So he feels a bit frustrated. Maybe he will not gonna find anyone who catches his attention. True enough nobody did say he will find a good partner, the concept is just having the rush of sleeping with another person without limiting yourself because you are hiding behind a mask. Nothing more. Still, it's frustrating.

“You seem to interest many people.” He hears a voice call out and lifts his gaze to look at the owner of it. A guy almost at his height stands at the other end of the small table. He wears black suit with white shirt-classic. His hair is brown, like chocolate brown and dark green mask sits on his face but even that can’t hide how pretty he looks.

“I didn’t realize. I was busy.” Changkyun says, throwing a smirk and sees the other one smile too.

“You look like an interesting person. You sure have an interesting nickname Princess Gumball, along with a very good figure.”

“I have other interesting things too, Shark.” Changkyun reads from the name tag. That’s an interesting nickname too.

“Yeah I can see that.” Guy tilts his head and looks at Changkyun. He examines him from head to toe and Changkyun feels disturbed under his gaze. It’s warm. “Why princess though? Gumball is a man.” He asks.

“Just because people tell you that something should be this way, you don’t have to do it. They say only woman can do this but I painted my nails too.” Changkyun cocks an eyebrow to the stranger, wiggling his nails in front of his face, wondering what he will say.

“There are norms.” The other one replies, his lips are curved up, clearly amused with this conversation.

“There are norms against sex parties too but yet, here I am.” Changkyun replies.

“Here I am.” The other one repeats with a smirk. He takes two glasses of champagne from the waiter and gives one of them to Changkyun.

“So you don’t like the rules?” Asks the stranger- Shark with interest.

“Only when they don’t fit with me.” Changkyun shrugs.

“And what do you do when they don’t fit with you?”

“I bend them.”

“You bend them.” Shark repeats.

“Yeah I love bending them. Or just bending.” Changkyun smiles like he said the sweetest thing.

“I’d like to see you bend.” Stranger replies, smiling as he takes a sip from his drink. He licks his lips after he tasted the drink. Changkyun wants to lick his lips too. To see if they taste champagne because they sure seem like that.

Changkyun knows he found his match. He wants to be with this guy.

“What should I do to spend this night with you?” Changkyun asks although he knows the pairings are totally random. Still he made up his mind, he wants this guy. He wants this guy to fuck him, he wants to beg for more. He just wants him. And he will get what he wants.

“Pairings are random.” The other one replies, pursing his lips.

He knows that, idiot.

“Then fate will decide.” Changkyun moves from his place to walk pass this guy. He bumps his hips to the other one’s side. “Wish luck to the guy who will get this piece.” Changkyun smirks, pressing his glass to his lips to not-so-hide that he is enjoying this as he walks away.

He spots Jooheon talking with a blonde woman and makes his way towards them. His friend sees him and mutters something to the woman, leaving her to meet with Changkyun in the middle.

They walk to an empty table together and Changkyun turns himself towards the crowd to see everyone. People are chatting around. He gazes them to find that guy. And when he sees that mysterious face crowned with brown hair is looking towards his way, eyes are keen, he feels a sudden rush fill his lungs. He turns away to hide his blush. What’s with this guy and why Changkyun feels weird?

“Dude how is it going? I saw you talking with people. So what do you think? Anyone you are interested in?” Jooheon leans towards him, whispering.

Changkyun bites his lips to not take a glance towards the dark green mask and the brown eyes underneath them. “Jooheon my bro.. Jooheon my best bro, I found someone and I gotta be with him.”

Jooheon shakes his head. “Dude this thing doesn’t work like that. The whole point is having an experience with stranger with no strings attached. You can’t pick who you are gonna sleep with.”

“But he is a stranger and I don’t plan to indulge in his life. Hell I don’t even properly know what he looks like. Joohoney please.” Changkyun whines, he almost grabs his friend’s arm and shake it like a kid who demands his mom to buy them a candy. And to be honest Changkyun really wants to have that candy.

“No man, I’m sorry. You know I have no saying in this.” Jooheon shrugs and throws an apologetic smile to Changkyun. Changkyun ducks his head with a sad experience.

“Can I get your attention please?”

Changkyun and Jooheon turn towards the voice like every other fifty person in the room. A man with a white suit smile as he raises his glass to gather everyone’s eyes on himself. His hair is blond and his mask is white, just like his suit. He waits everyone to silence before he speaks.

“Thank you all for joining this event. We hope you are having fun until now. I know some of you do. I’m talking about you Mr Teapot.” The guy shows another man at the corner and the other one blush when the others laugh. Jooheon laughs too. Changkyun must have missed the deal when he was speaking with Shark.

“Anyway you know at each event, we find different games to keep you interested and keep things interesting. This time we wanted to throw some fate into the mix and let it choose who will be your partner for tonight. If you remember when you entered the club at the evening we asked you to pick something from a black box and asked you to keep it closed until we say the otherwise.” The guy takes out a small black ball from his pocket, identical one to Changkyun’s, the one he picked when they arrived to the club. “Now it’s time. Now I want you to open them.” The guy opens it from the middle and Changkyun and Jooheon follows his gestures. Changkyun opens the ball from the middle too and inside is purple.

“Mine is blue. What’s yours?” Jooheon shows his ball to the Changkyun and Changkyun lifts his.

“Purple.”

“Guess, it’s gonna be color based.” Jooheon purses his lips and nods.

“Rooms are assigned by the colors and there are signboards on the walls to show where they are. You can go find your rooms, the name of the colors will be written on the doors as well. Please remember discretion is a priority so you can’t take off your mask no matter what.” The guy claps his hands happily. “I wish all of you a good night. Have fun.” The guy says and people start to chat, looking around to see the signboard he mentioned.

Changkyun looks at Jooheon and his friend nods his head. He slips his hand to Changkyun’s, pulling him slightly to himself.

“I don’t want you to go overboard Changkyun, I just want you to have fun.” Worrily says Jooheon. “I know it was my idea to come here but if you think something is off, you gotta stop okay? I’ll take you out you know.”

Changkyun squeezes his hand, assuring. “I know I know Honey.”

Jooheon squeezes his hand back and lets it go. “Have fun yeah?”

Changkyun nods, pats his butt. “You too.” Jooheon smiles at him and he walks towards the hall with the signboard ‘blue’ shows a direction. Changkyun’s signboard is right at the opposite corridor of Jooheon’s so he walks towards there. He wonders who will he meet at the room and it’s not a lie that he wishes that Shark guy to be his partner. He enjoyed their talk. It was intriguing. Besides he knows that guy will be good to him, Changkyun senses this kind of things. He likes to be dominated and that guy’s every gesture yells that he is the one in control during sex. Changkyun doesn’t want to be in control, hell he doesn’t care about being in control. He wants to be pleased, he wants to be spoiled, he wants good, he wants to forget everything and have everything.

He finds the purple room, it’s the third door on the left. He holds the knob before he turns it. Changkyun wonders if his partner is already inside. Maybe they are waiting for him to come. He let’s out a breathe and opens the door.

Nobody is in here.

Changkyun gets inside. It’s not a big room. It’s normal size. The decor is minimum with a bed and a sofa. The room is decorated like the color written on the signboard on his door. Dark purple headboard, light purple sheets and pillows, purple lights, purple sofa. Changkyun walks towards the bed, he touches the sheets and they are so soft, silk maybe. He sits on the bed, not knowing what to do.

He is in a purple room, waiting for a person he or she to come and sleep with him even though Changkyun has no idea who they are. It’s like a random bar hook-up but a classy one because anyone who will enter that door will have money a thousands times more than Changkyun’s total income for all of his life.

He feels nervous. His heart beats at an irregular pattern. A sudden feeling of scare sinks in his chest. Suddenly he wishes to get up, get up and go. Get away from here. He is throwing himself in something he doesn’t know and this gives him anxiety. He is not sure what he is doing. What if he will regret it? Maybe he should have say no. What if he will not like his partner? No. He should--

A knock on the door.

Changkyun’s brain freezes for a second.

He holds his breath, waiting for a move. He looks at the door with worry like it’s gonna burst open. He waits but nothing happens.

Another knock on the door.

What is this? Should he say come in or something? Or just go and open? He decides on the first one.

“Come in.”

The door opens and all of Changkyun’s worry piles up at the back of his head. Music comes from the back as the sight of black suit and dark green mask holds the heavy feeling on Changkyun’s heart and throws it away. The guy closes the door and locks it. The room gets silence again. The guy turns to the one who sits on the bed and walks towards him. He looks so fine. The way he walk is so elegant, so perfect. Changkyun grasps the sheets under his hands. If he wouldn’t be sitting he is sure his knees will give out.

The guy comes and stands in front of Changkyun.

He looks down to Changkyun. His look is soft but it’s also wild. He throws a smile and Changkyun smiles too when he cups Changkyun’s face with one hand and brushes his thumb on his cheek slowly. A few strands of his hair gets loose from his ear because he tilts his head and fall to his face. Oh Changkyun really wants to bite that ear.

“Hi Princess. Gumball.” He says with a smirk.

Changkyun let’s out a shaky breath. He feels so great like this. Even if they didn’t do anything yet, his heart thumps like there is no tomorrow. Changkyun is surprised. If he feels this crazy with just him touching Changkyun’s face, how will he become when he touch other places?

He shudders with the idea.

“I guess fate wants us to be together.” Changkyun brushes his cheek into the other’s palm, feeling the soft skin. Soft, firm but soft.

The other one’s lips pull up to a curve, so beautiful. “Maybe I pulled a few strings.”

Changkyun gulps. He'd very much like this guy to pull some strings on him.

“Did you now? I thought it was forbidden to choose who will be your partner. I thought there were rules.” Changkyun says tilting his head in his palm, throwing a daring look to the other guy’s eyes. The heat coming from his palm is so warming, like somebody holds a heated towel to Changkyun’s cheek. Changkyun turns and licks his hand, tasting the salty skin.

“There are rules against sex parties too but yet here I am.” The other one says, eyes shine with amusement.

Changkyun stops licking and looks at him. “Here I am.” He replies, with a smirk.

“So what is your name? I know you are gonna say giving out your name, it’s against the rules too but I don’t want you to call me Gumball as you come on my face and I don’t want anyone to think I did sex with a sea animal. Besides I won’t be recognising you because of this masks we are wearing, so it doesn’t matter if you know my name is Changkyun.” He stops with a half apologetic face. “Whoopzies I guess I told you my name. Come on, fair is fair. Tell me yours.”

It takes the other one a moment to figure it out what he says, a smile still in his voice.. “Sneaky.”

“I doubt that’s your name.” Changkyun places a kiss between the other one’s thumb and index finger. He closes his lips around the thumb and twirls his tongue around it.

The other blinks at him. His eyelashes are indecently long. Changkyun wants to kiss him. “Kihyun. My name is Kihyun.” He replies.

“Nice to meet you Kihyun. Your finger tastes amazing.” Changkyun says and sees the other one let out a chuckle, dazed.

They look each other and Changkyun feels his heart hammering inside his chest more than it should. Sure this is an exciting moment, he will be sleeping with a stranger but should it really beat this fast? Or should he really be this horny? Did they put something in those champagnes? Something to make them go crazy because he wants to rip the clothes off this man, wants to taste his skin, touch his cock He feels his cock get heavier as the clock ticks by.

“As much as I like this, I gotta ask. Do you plan to stand there and stare at me all day or are you gonna fuck me?” He tilts his head curiously when the other one doesn’t move for a minute.

Kihyun throws his head back and laughs. It’s the most beautiful thing Changkyun ever heard today.

“You are something different.” The other one say.

“Yes, I’ve been told that.” Changkyun replies with a smirk.

“Did you now?” The other one says and his expression turns dark in a moment. “Get up and don’t move until I say so.” He commands and Changkyun blinks for a moment to understand and he gets up immediately. He swallows, heart beating faster. Kihyun doesn’t move when Changkyun stands up so they are almost pressed to each other. Changkyun stands right in the between Kihyun and the bed. Their chest touch, their crotches touch, their nose touch. Lips barely millimeters away.

Changkyun doesn’t move like he’s been told. He just breathes in and out, sharply. He looks at the other one’s eyes, oh they are so beautiful. The green mask creates a great diversity to his brown orbits. Like there is a forest, Changkyun can smell the pine and fresh, wet soil from where he stands. He licks his lips and parts them, eyes dart to the other one’s lips and eyes. What is he waiting for? Somebody to instruct him?

“You okay?” The other one asks, his breath hits Changkyun’s lips. He almost loses his shit.

“Just fucking kiss me already.” He whines clutching to Kihyun’s shirt. When did he take off his jacket?

“Come now, you can’t curse can you?” The other one grazes his lips on Changkyun’s but doesn’t kiss him. It’s maddening. “You are a good boy, right? You are good?”

Changkyun’s heart tightens. Oh this is so good. “Yes. Yes I’m good. I won’t do that again please. Please just kiss me.”

Kihyun smiles and when he finally presses their mouths together Changkyun starts smiling too, and it's horribly counterproductive but he's glowing. He feels Kihyun’s sharp teeth nipping at his lip, though, and that grounds him. He parts his lips and meets Kihyun’s tongue and presses closer, sucks on it a little, like a prelude.

Kihyun wraps his arms around Changkyun and his right hand finds Changkyun’s blond hair, pulling tight and tips his head back, making him gasp into Kihyun’s mouth. Changkyun lets him take over like he wished to be since the moment he saw the guy, gets snogged so thoroughly his lips tingle and his dick presses hard against his zipper. Changkyun knows he's a good kisser, he’s a certified great kisser but it's not about showing off to Kihyun, it's about taking whatever Kihyun wants to give him.

And Kihyun kisses him so good. Changkyun’s mind slip for a moment and get lost in this thrilling sensation that caused by Kihyun’s demanding lips. He’s gotta hold something other than Kihyun’s shirt but he hasn’t been told anything so he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He places them on the brown locks eventually, feeling how soft they are.

Their kiss gets hot and desperate soon enough, once Changkyun dares to bury his fingers in Kihyun’s feather-soft hair and gasps at the feeling, once Kihyun bites Changkyun's bottom lip hard. He can't take it anymore so he slides his hand to the other’s buldge. Kihyun doesn't protest, snaps his hips up towards his hand. Changkyun is curious, wondering how far he can go so he pulls down Kihyun’s zipper slowly and when doesn’t come across with any protest, he dips his hand under the waistband of the other one’s boxers, and gets a grip on his cock. It’s smooth and huge. Changkyun’s swallows. He wants feel how it’s gonna lay on his tongue. He gives a few strokes and Kihyun makes appreciative sounds that drowns in their kiss. It’s beautiful.

Kihyun’s member is hot in his grip, incredibly hard, Changkyun’s hand slides up and down easily. Kihyun frees his mouth to pepper kisses towards from his chin to his neck, Changkyun brings his hand up to lick it. Kihyun sees him doing that and groans right when he runs his tongue over Changkyun’s pulse point and then sucks the skin there. Changkyun's heart stops for a second, like he's actually going to come in his pants because he did that. This moment probably will stuck with his memories until forever.

Changkyun feels this clothes, this layers part them. He wants to touch the other one’s skin with his own. He wishes to get rid of them since the very first moment because he’s bored to have anything between them so he happily obligates and throws the crop top over his head when Kihyun says “Off.” and tugs his crop top and then his pants. He takes off the black pants too and Kihyun pulls him back to kiss him again. He caresses Changkyun’s skin and it’s smooth, silky under his touch. Changkyun doesn’t do much sports but still he has a good figure. He feels something bubble in him when Kihyun plants gentle kisses on his left shoulder with a hum.

“Your skin is so soft.” He presses a kiss on Changkyun’s collarbone, a hiss escape from Changkyun’s lips.

“I wanna see yours too.” Changkyun says and tugs the white shirt Kihyun’s wearing. The other one opens a few buttons and throw it over his head as Changkyun pulls his pants down and gets down. He plants a kiss on the hard dick with his swollen lips and Kihyun doesn’t breath for a moment. Changkyun takes it as a chance to close his mouth around the member. He sucks the tip, enjoying the sounds Kihyun makes. Kihyun’s hand find his now-messy hair but he doesn’t do anything. He doesn’t pull Changkyun so Changkyun keeps going. He licks the shaft from head to the end. He palms the other one’s balls and rolls them together. The grip on his hair gets tighter but he doesn’t stop, he closes his mouth around the cock and sucks it. He hums, the heavy member on his tongue feels so good. He looks at Kihyun and he looks so beautiful like this. He watches Changkyun with glossy eyes, parted lips and a fluttery chest.

The green mask can’t hide his expression well.

And the mask on him makes him look like a sin.

He looks so beautiful, so pretty. Changkyun wants to do good. He wants to be good. He wants to suck and Kihyun to come on his mouth so he tries to take him deeper, earning a beautiful moan from the other’s lips. It rips Changkyun’s mind. He may come untouched if Kihyun keeps moaning like this. He hollows his cheeks, not sure if he can take all of him but still he keeps going until his eyes drift shut and he forgets to breathe. He can hear Kihyun cursing over the ringing in his ears, and then the hand scratches his scalp and pulls him up by the hair.

“What?” He asks as he blinks his eyes after he takes a proper breath. “Was I not good?”

Kihyun swallows, hands cup Changkyun’s face. Delicately. Changkyun feels a thump. “You were choking.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Changkyun smirks. He can see the headlines. 'Chocked with a cock in his throat'

Kihyun’s fingers hold tighter. “Did you now?” He says and adds “I was going to come.” When Changkyun shrugs.

“So you should have. Why you pulled me?” Changkyun pouts. He wanted him to come.

Kihyun holds his shoulders, brushing his thumb to them. He looks around like he is searching something. “There should be a condom somewhere.”

“Why? You are not clean?” Changkyun asks, tilting his head.

“I am but it’s important. Protection is important.” Kihyun replies with a confused tone.

“I’m clean too, it’s okay. Can we just continue?” He asks and Kihyun’s reply choke in his mouth when Changkyun’s lips finds the hard cock again. Changkyun plays with the tip and then sinks down, lower than he did before, daring. It's uncomfortable, but undeniably hot, less about his aching jaw and more about Kihyun panting. Kihyun moves, rocking his hips subtly, like he wants to just fuck into Changkyun’s mouth but knows he shouldn't. Changkyun hums, looking at his eyes to say it’s okay, he can move and Kihyun let’s out a breath for a second with a disbelief. He grips Changkyun’s hair and starts to move. Changkyun grabs Kihyun’s thighs to stay still as he fucks his mouth. His moves are erratic, sharp and rushed. Changkyun plays with his balls, trying to amplify the feeling and twists a handful of curls between his fingers.

"I'm close," Kihyun breathes out finally. Changkyun hums happily and moves his hand faster, swallowing him down farther. He can actually feel Kihyun getting closer as his moves gets hurried, until Kihyun stops him roughly. "Fuck, I – baby, you've gotta pull up, pull up now." But Changkyun doesn’t pull up, he continues to suck and let the hot strings fill his mouth. He can’t swallow all of them, some of the cum slides down from his chin as he pulls away, but still he swallows as much as he can, humming with the taste. Kihyun untangles his hand from Changkyun’s hair slowly and carefully, caressing the blond locks before he hooks his finger under Changkyun’s chin and pulls him up gently. Changkyun can sense his chin is gonna hurt like hell but he doesn't feel it, though, not yet. Too satisfied to care.

When he gets up his feet, Kihyun brushes the cum on his chin with his thumb and Changkyun catches it between his lips, licking it.

“You are just…” Kihyun pants, looking dazed with a surprised smile on his face.

“Was I good?” Changkyun asks with an innocent look.

“You were baby.” Kihyun replies before he press his lips to Changkyun’s. “You were so good. You did so well. I’m pleased with you. I’m so proud of you.”

Kihyun kisses him. It's not nearly as hard as before, not desperate like that but more appreciative and sweet, adoring, so lingering enough for Changkyun to flush and curl his toes. He closes his eyes, feeling the relief and warm it gives to him, letting Kihyun taste himself. Kihyun pushes him on the bed-finally!- and straddles him without breaking their kiss. Changkyun holds his shoulder with one hand and tangles his other hand in his soft brown locks. Kihyun brushes their lips together, licking Changkyun’s pink mouth and chin before he lowers himself. He finds Changkyun’s left nipple and twists it in his fingers, causing Changkyun to let out a moan. He keeps playing with the nipple and kissing Changkyun right under his jaw, where his pulse beats the hardest and sucks there. Changkyun feels his cock gets heavier than before. His breathes are frequent and short. He ruts up involuntarily, but Kihyun’s strong thighs are still keeping him trapped, which just makes him struggle more. He thinks Kihyun doing this on purpose. He keeps this up, just this, staying close but not close enough, touching him but pulling away, teasing him but not allowing him to come. Controlling him like that.

“Please.” He chokes a moan.

Kihyun licks his pulse point. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me already.” Pants Changkyun, he feels so tight.

Kihyun presses a kiss on his adam’s apple. “Why?”

“I’m gonna come, please.” Changkyun begs, fingers caressing Kihyun’s hair on his nape.

“You can’t do that. I didn’t allow you to come.” Kihyun says and bites his shoulder and Changkyun moans. His cock is crying. Changkyun may cry too.

“Please please. I want you.”

“I don’t know if I’m gonna do that.” Kihyun says warmly, his breath hot on Changkyun’s skin.

Changkyun’s brain shortcuts for a moment, maybe because he's distracted by Kihyun kissing his beautiful jaw line. “What?” Asks in a rush.

“You didn’t stop when I told you to stop. You weren’t a good boy. Why should I do what you say? Bad boys should be punished, don’t you think? Maybe I’ll play and drag this for hours, you’ll cry and beg to come. What do you say? Hmm?” Kihyun murmurs, brushing his nose along with Changkyun’s neck His mask’s small feathers tickles Changkyun’s skin.

Changkyun gulps. He considers this for a moment, despite the fact he's so turned on and he can barely think. “I’m sorry I will be good. I just wanted you to feel good. I’m sorry. Please just fuck me.” He closes his eyes begs and begs, pressing kisses on anywhere he can find, until Kihyun stops.

Kihyun just stops. He stops kissing or biting. He feels Kihyun get up and sit up slowly. Changkyun’s heart thumps in his mouth.

"Open your eyes, babe," Kihyun whispers. His voice is like saccharine. Changkyun obeys immediately, and blinks at the sudden purple light. His eyes catches sight of Kihyun. He's absolutely stunning, straddling Changkyun’s thighs and curved over his body. Changkyun’s breath catches in his throat when he catalogues all of Kihyun’s features, how flushed he is, how his eyes look almost drugged, how Changkyun brought this out of him. His eyes are on Changkyun’s eyes. The intensity in his brown orbits are crushing. Changkyun feels small under his look, he squirms the way Kihyun looks at him like he is some kind of a desert. If he would be a desert Changkyun would be strawberry pudding and Kihyun would be chocolate cake, bitter and sweet.

“I will be good I promise. Please.” Changkyun pleads once more.

“I will take care of you okay?”

Changkyun nods.

“I know you will be good.”

Changkyun nods again.

Changkyun sucks in a sharp breath when Kihyun kneels up and shuffles back so he can settle between Changkyun’s aching thighs, instead of on them. Changkyun let’s out a sigh of relief. Other one reaches out to the drawer, taking out lube and Changkyun’s heart rushes with the sight.

Changkyun opens his legs as Kihyun pops the lube open and slicks his fingers with it. Changkyun's breath catches so fast he wheezes when a finger brush to his hole. Kihyun circles his rim for a while, getting it slick with lube, and Changkyun moans impatiently. Kihyun clicks his tongue and Changkyun thinks he did something wrong so he wants to say sorry but nothing comes out of his gaping mouth because two of Kihyun’s fingertips are entering him.

His whole body clamps down and he scrabbles to purchase sheets, Kihyun’s hair, anything. He finds the pillow over his head and grips it hard. Kihyun’s fingers are perfect, better than Changkyun could have imagined and he had many expeirences before, even when he had three of other fingers thrusting deep inside him. Kihyun’s fingers are not thick but they are lean and nimble and keep fluttering when Kihyun pushes in in in, filling him up. Changkyun feels so oversensitive, overstimulated, overfucked, overeverything that the stretch feels nothing but glorious, that he grinds back and makes soft sounds and doesn't have to wait for it to feel good.

Only when his thighs start burning Changkyun realise how much he's spread his legs. He doesn't even feel the pang of humiliation because just looking down at himself, his long legs framing Kihyun, his hips moving against his fingers for more, it's hot. He likes feeling this way, exhilarated, stretched in every direction for Kihyun, eager and easy and – Kihyun likes it too, given the dark look he's pinning him with.

"You look so pretty like this, you have no idea.” Kihyun groans as he moves his fingers. “Fuck, you're so tight, I didn't think this – oh you feel so good for me, baby."

Changkyun smiles, he feels like he's floating, so pleased with Kihyun being pleased with him. He beams and bucks down on Kihyun’s fingers, finally getting them all the way inside. He clenches hard just to hear Kihyun gasp and giggles.

“Ask again.” Kihyun grunts out.

“Please please, fuck me good.” Changkyun bites his lips when Kihyun takes his fingers out.

It takes only a second but it feels a lot longer until Kihyun moves in him. Changkyun gasps when he slides in all the way with just one trust, his cock so much bigger than his fingers. Changkyun feels pain, it hurts but it hurts good. He feels full and stretched and heavenly, so sensitive. He feels the sweat on Kihyun’s skin and his own skin, mix. He curls around Kihyun and forces his thrusts to be slow and deep, help him find that perfect spot. Kihyun moves a little and thrust again, finding Changkyun’s prostate and Changkyun screams. He wraps his arms around Kihyun’s shoulders as he moves and he fucks him fast, glorious and good. Changkyun feels his mind slipping, he's getting too sweaty and uncoordinated but he's too close, can't think, can't focus, can’t catch up with what’s going on. He just makes a desperate noise and presses his nose into Kihyun’s neck. Thank god Kihyun grounds him, making him remember where he is and what he is doing now, how wrecked he is. His thighs are burning due the way Kihyun holds them, really tight. He tries to focusing only on the way Kihyun feels thrusting up into him, the way their bodies slide together.

Kihyun moves, hitting that spot again over and over until he rips a shout from Changkyun. He comes untouched. He comes between them, white and sticky and tightens, squeezing Kihyun’s cock. He feel Kihyun’s come fill him, hot and messy. He feels amazing. Just so fucking amazing. His arms drop to the sides as he draws short breaths. He has that sensitive feeling only it's not just his cock, it's his pelvis and his balls and his inner thighs and it's strong, it's fucking paralysing.

“Oh my- Fuck!” Kihyun pants, slipping out off Changkyun but he doesn’t move. He holds Changkyun’s hands, bringing them together and kisses his palms. He kisses Changkyun’s smiley-not-smiley tattoo on his right wrist. He kisses Changkyun’s biceps and then his chin. Changkyun turns his head and meets with his lips.

They kiss. It’s not rushed, it’s not quick. They just press their mouth together, enjoying the moment. Then Kihyun breaks the kiss, planting pecks on Changkyun’s cheeks, nose. The sides of his eyes, where Changkyun is sure tears have been trailing down. It’s slow. It’s sweet. It’s intimate. It’s simple.

“You are so beautiful… So beautiful," Kihyun murmurs, like he can't help himself. They're both quiet and soft and slow, and it's just perfect.

“Thank you.” Changkyun says as the other one peppers his lips on his temple. He feels this feeling… like his whole body is numb like he is a puppet. He doesn’t know what else to say but “Thank you.”

He smiles when he feels Kihyun’s lips on his forehead.

“You were so good. Thank you.” The other one replies and Changkyun feels his smile.

After a few moments Kihyun gets up on him. He checks the drawers and finds wet tissue. Wow this event is really well planned.

He gives a few to Changkyun and they clean themselves, without talking. Changkyun pulls up his underwear and wears his black pants. He puts his crop top on, feeling his clothes stick on him. Kihyun wears his clothes too, but he doesn’t button his shirt all the way up. His hair is messy, his lips are swollen. Changkyun feels proud to make him look like this.

Kihyun ties his shoes and gets up from the bed, walking up to Changkyun. Changkyun feel his breath hitch for a moment.

Kihyun cards his hair to fix it, his hair must be messy and giggles when Changkyun leans in his touch. Heart warming.

“This was the best sex I’ve had in a while.” Changkyun says, throwing him a look under his eyelashes.

Kihyun’s hand slides to his cheek and he brushes his thumb to Changkyun’s soft skin. His other hand settles on his middle, caressing the spot that crop top can’t cover. “Mine too.” He replies.

“We should do this again.” Changkyun says, nuzzling his nose into his palm.

Kihyun let’s out a huff. “This events don’t work like that. It’s purpose is to have a good lay once in a while to keep your life exciting.”

“I can keep your life exciting.” Changkyun says, daring. He can definitely do that. He can let Kihyun sit on himself for hours and pull his hair as much as he wish. Kihyun can ask him to do anything and Changkyun can do that because now he knows how amazing he fucking feels.

Kihyun looks thoughtful, like he is considering something. “Will you be here next time?”

“When is next time?”

“Three weeks later.”

Damn long. It’s too long. And besides Changkyun has exams that week. He doesn’t know if he can find time to come here. Of course he can find time but he will beat himself up later if he flunks from his lessons. Besides he doesn’t know if he will be this lucky to get in this event next time.

So he shrugs. “Don’t know. Maybe I can’t make it. I have exams.”

Kihyun looks at him confused. “You’re not in highschool right?” He asks carefully.

Changkyun snorts. “University silly. Lit major.”

“Oh so that’s why you have a pretty good tongue.” Kihyun smirks and Changkyun blushes.

“I hear that a lot.” He replies with a smirk.

“Do you now?” Kihyun says and pulls Changkyun towards himself. He presses a small kiss on his lips. Changkyun doesn’t know if they suppose to linger this much. The two of them are two guys who wants some difference in their life. They had sex. It’s done so they should just walk away but… but Changkyun doesn’t care to be honest.

Kihyun takes a step back, breaks the kiss after a second and Changkyun swallows his whines. He takes the door knob, opening the door and looks at Changkyun, hesitant.

“See you next time?” He asks like he is trying to assure Changkyun will be here next time.

“If fate plays out like this again.” Says Changkyun with a smirk, walks pass by Kihyun and gets out. He doesn’t look back as he walks towards the exit. He takes his belongings from the lady behind the counter. He checks his phone ans sees Jooheon left him a message an hour ago saying, he already arrived at home and heating up some lasagna to eat.

Changkyun throws his phone to his pocket as he gets out of the building, it’s still dark and wind blows on his face. He takes the mask off, feeling the night breeze on his skin. Cold. He walks down the streets and thinks about his night. He gotta get in this event again and he gotta find this Kihyun again. Changkyun didn’t feel this good for such a long time and he wants to feel this again. Now that he knows there is someone out there who can make him feel good again like this, Changkyun can’t just overlook the idea of coming back. He looks at the tattoo on his wrist, remembering how gentle Kihyun kissed it. He bites his lips when he feels a warmness spread inside of his chest. Kihyun was so good with Changkyun. He knew the lines well, he played with Changkyun enough. Not little, not much. Enough. His body was great, aligned well with him, a perfect match for Changkyun.

He wants to feel good again. Changkyun really should do this.


	2. Incredible Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear changkinators!!  
Since it's too fun to write this, I wrote another chapter but I don't know if there will be a number 3 though.
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos and support~~
> 
> Have fun 💜

“You two nerds always act like you study here with your books and stuff, but I bet you are just drooling over the art students who paints over there.” A tall, raven haired boy throws his bag on the grass, slumps down in front of the studying duo with a smug smile on his face.

“You bet.” Jooheon replies snorting. “That second year is cute though.” He jerks his head to a girl in ponytail. She tries to draw the cherry blossom tree in front of her. Would be better if she’d just do that in season with flowers bloomed but whatever.

Changkyun giggles punching Jooheon’s arm jokingly and turns to the newcomer. “What’s up Jackson?”

When exam dates approach, Changkyun starts to feel edgy. He studies, he studies a lot but he always feels there are things he forget to remember after each exam. He doesn’t like feeling incomplete in anything and he likes to feel confident and good at the things he is doing. Whether it be lessons or a pie. If he can’t do good, it haunts him. That’s why he studies two weeks prior to his exams when every other student just have fun, going holidays, cafes or just lay on their bed and sleep. Changkyun likes having fun too. He knows how to have fun, he goes to clubs and never misses any party but not when the exams are closer than three weeks. Because then he turns on his full-time-nerd mode. Jooheon usually accompanies him when he close himself in with his books. At first he was thinking Changkyun was overdoing things but in time he understand the boy’s desire to do everything perfect and silently he joined his friend. Maybe he felt he’s obligated to do that because they are best friends and flatmates or he just understood the satisfaction that comes with the high points because his grades got better when he studied with Changkyun so that’s why now, he never complains about them studying on a bright, warm day. He feels successful for convincing Changkyun to go outside an, study as they sit on the grass though. A good win for Jooheon. Changkyun really appreciates his friend for his efforts so he feels thankful to him but when they are outside, they see people from their school a lot. Like Jackson who sits in front of them just now and interrupt their study. Still, Changkyun doesn’t say anything because if Jackson didn’t give those tickets to Jooheon, he wouldn’t go to that party and he may ask something from him again so he doesn't comment on it.

“I’m good. Troubled with that music production project. I gotta find someone who will help me arrange and give me advice about the tune.” Jackson replies Changkyun.

“Why? I though Alison was going to help you with that.” Changkyun says with a confused look.

“Alison and I may break up I don’t know. She acts weird. The other day I saw her flirting with another guy so we had a fight. That’s why we couldn’t join that party. By the way how was it?” Jackson asks, eyes wide. “Did you guys have fun?”

Jooheon leans back on his hands comfortably, nods. “I did. That lady was surely interesting.” Says with a shrug and gestures Changkyun with his chin. “Some of us had more fun though.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes, mentally slapping Jooheon a few times for exposing him like that.

“Really?” Jackson’s eyes fix on Changkyun. “Tell me about it.”

“Well, I got paired up with this guy Kihyun—“

“Wait what?” Jackson surprises. “He told you his name? But that’s against the rules?”

Changkyun smirks, remembering his conversation with the other guy about rules. “Yes he did because I told him my name and I don’t think he lied. He replied in a heartbeat and he knows I can’t find him because I don’t know how he looks.”

“You could look up his name?” Jackson blurts out but Jooheon shakes his head.

“We searched ‘Kihyun’ and come up with two thousand different people. And google doesn’t give you good results if you add ‘rich’, ‘famous’, ‘general manager’, ‘manager’, ‘dog walker’...”

“Dog walker? Why did you look that up?” Jackson laughs.

“It can be a good business I don’t know. Anyway we tried so hard to find him but we couldn’t.” Jooheon wrinkles his nose in a cute way.

“Why did you look for him though?” Jackson asks.

“To hook up with him again.” Changkyun replies, pulling his bag to his side to put his notebook inside.

Jackson looks at Jooheon with a questioning face and Jooheon shrugs his shoulder.

“Don’t look at me, the kid is smitten. He says he wants to see him again.”

“But this was a swap party.” Jackson says, lowering his head like he is talking with a child.

“I know.”

“So he may have a partner already.” Jackson says, carefully.

Changkyun bites inside his cheek. He thought about this Kihyun and his possible partner. Maybe he has a girlfriend, boyfriend, wife, not husband though laws hasn’t catch up yet but he may have someone. But still Changkyun thinks he has a chance. Not like he’s gonna come between them and break them up because he has no intention to seek for a relationship. He thinks Kihyun is a good match to him and wants to be with him for a while, that’s it.

So he replies “He may or he may not.” with a shrug. “That’s why I gotta see him again to be sure.”

“How?” Jackson asks, tilting his head when Changkyun doesn’t go on. “He may not join the next event. People sometimes skip.”

“He asked me if I’ll go to the next one. So I have a hunch that he will be there.” And hopefully Changkyun will see him. It’s been only four days but Changkyun still can feel Kihyun’s hand gripping his thighs. The finger shaped patterns on his ass and thighs are a lot paler now, comparing to four days ago. Changkyun really wish to replace them. Preferably with the same guy.

“Let’s just say he will go to that party, how will you go? And besides if you don’t know who he is, how are you gonna find him?”

Changkyun throws a look at Jooheon and Jooheon leans a little and pats Jackson’s right shoulder comfortingly. “There my friend, you come in.”

Jackson looks at them confused. Changkyun smiles sickeningly sweet like he is a kid who ask from his parents to take him to a playground and Jooheon just rubs his friend’s shoulder. Jackson’s eyes go wide when he understands what they mean. “You want me to get you in the next party?”

“If you do that I’ll do anything you want. You can just ask anything man. Name it. Name it and it’s yours.” Changkyun says with a pleading voice.

“Dude do you know how much that ticket was?” Jackson lifts his eyebrow with a disbelief.

“Probably ten thousand or something.” Changkyun says but he knows ticket must have cost more than that. To get in parties like this, people pays a lot of money but then again, this amounts are nothing to them considering they can just use it for a thing like this.

“Try multiplying it with five.” Jackson laughs.

Wow. That’s really too much. At least for Changkyun.

Changkyun’s shoulders slump down and right on cue, Jooheon starts talking. “Dude come on. Don’t act like you are not rich. You look unclassy.” Shakes his head, judging like Jackson is being petty. And he has every right to be petty, they ask him to spend 50k to them for something he will not be benefitting with. He can say no, he has every right to say no but Changkyun really wishes him to give a positive answer.

“No.” He replies and takes his belongings, leaving a hurt Changkyun behind.

Still Changkyun doesn’t let this go. He chase the boy everywhere, asking him over and over until he says yes.

“I will do anything you ask Jackson. If you want I can help you with your project.” Changkyun says, points to himself in the yard four days later, his bag hangs from his shoulder.

“Do you know anything about sound engineering?” Jackson scoffs, shifting one leg to another.

“I’m a lit major bro, I have a poetic soul. And besides I helped Joohoney do his homework last semester so it’ll be fine.” Changkyun says and Jooheon next to him, nods like a puppy.

Jackson purses his lips, looking really exhausted. “And you are gonna buy me a coffee now. I want it. Let’s go!”

Changkyun looks at Jooheon with surprise and Jooheon smile. He almost jumps on his place, pulling Jooheon with himself inside the school. They quickly gather their belongings from library, Changkyun shoves his book in his bag and Jooheon collects their pens from desk. When they are outside to meet with Jackson again Changkyun’s smile is so big, threatening to swallow his face. "Thanks." He says as the trio walk to the nearest Starbucks.

*******

“Hi!” Changkyun smiles, showing his dimples to the lady behind the counter when Jooheon stops shuffling with his cape. Lady smiles back, her orange hair falls to her shoulders, a great match to her orange mask. She looks like a fruit with her light green cape, Changkyun wonders if this look is convenient to the theme. Lady nods to duo, wordlessly reaches out to take their invitation. Jooheon checks his pockets enough time to give Changkyun a heart attack because he insisted to take the letter saying Changkyun doesn’t have pockets and Changkyun almost regretted to wear a short until Jooheon’s face light up when he finds their entrance tickets. Changkyun let’s out a sigh of relieve, trying not to show how stressed he was for the past 3 seconds as his friend gives out the fancy black letter to the lady who examines the golden writings on the black letter and flashes them a smile, slightly bowing as a gesture to accept their ticket. Good.

Like the last time she asks for their belongings and put them into bags, put under the counter. 

“Welcome to the club. Event will begin a few minutes later. Please remember to not take off your masks.” The lady takes a few steps to the curtains. Changkyun now knows there is a way behind it, leading a gathering hall. It’s a good way to cover the door to a secret club. Clever.

“I wish you a good night. Have fun.” The lady says as she pulls the red curtains aside and smiles.

Changkyun and Jooheon nod to the lady and walk towards the door at the end of the hall, hand in hand. Somebody opens it from the inside and they walk in the gathering hall. It looks different than the last party. Last time it had a nostalgia painted in it’s walls and furnitures but now it’s more colorful more alive. Now that he is familiar with this place so he feels less nervous, Changkyun looks around more comfortably as he pulls Jooheon to the nearest table. They should separate and mingle with others by the rules but they can talk for five minutes, it won’t hurt anyone. A light green caped waiter offers them champagnes and boys take it. Changkyun notices all waiter and waitress wear light green capes, suitable for the theme of this night and a good idea to distinguish them.

Jooheon puts his glass on the table and fixes his blue cape that wraps around his broad shoulders. “It’s like we are celebrating Halloween. I feel like a super hero.” He throws a smile and Changkyun smiles back at him.

Theme of this event is “Caped Crusader” so they can wear anything as long as they wear a cape too. Changkyun doesn’t know who decides on this themes but that person must be someone with a wide imagination and weird desires. Changkyun didn’t know there were themes and he was thinking this was mildly a normal party when they joined last time but he and Jooheon checked the ticket and saw the theme was “Coctail Party”. So that kinda explained why they gathered every look on them last time. To prevent that happen again, before they come here they read what is the theme to not feel weird like last time but still Changkyun feels out off place because nobody wears short gold-blue shorts like himself. Changkyun may have gone overboard with it though because it’s short enough to show his thighs, barely covers his ass. Well it was his choice to choose Captain Marvel as his theme with a touch of his own taste. And to be honest it wasn’t an easy thing to decide because it was hard to come up with this clothes. It’s an odd theme no matter what, nobody has capes stashed in their homes and Changkyun and Jooheon are no different than any other person, they don’t have capes in their tiny apartment. Changkyun thought they can get capes from the theater students if they ask nicely and maybe _borrow_ them if they reply negative but Jooheon said it would be wrong, refusing the idea strongly. That’s why he was the look-out as Changkyun sneaked in to the theater department and _borrowed_ two pair of the clothes. He picked blue for Jooheon and red for himself, thinking blue is suitable for Jooheon’s brown hairs, he would look smoking hot and since Jooheon decided to go as Captain America(talk about couple goals) it’s a proper color for him. When they sat down later on their bedroom floor, talking what should they wear to match them, both of them agreed it’s not their brightest idea or not even a good one but hey, this’s the best they got. And they will bring the capes back to the movie kids without any damage. At least that’s what they hope for.

Jooheon snaps his fingers in front of Changkyun’s face, tearing him up from his flashing memories. “Dude are you okay? You listening me?”

Changkyun shakes his head, focusing on his friend. “Sorry Joo I was thinking about our journey to find this capes. What were you saying?” Earnestly replies.

“Will you be okay? I was asking you that.” Jooheon asks, running a soothing hand down Changkyun’s back.

Changkyun takes a sip from his drink. “Why won’t I?”

Jooheon pouts, reaching out to rub his friend’s shoulder. “This week was so though. You had exams all week as you work day and night for Jackson’s project. You couldn’t rest properly Kyun. And beside you are just weirdly into this man. I mean you hook up with people all the time but seek them out? That is kinda weird for you. So I’m just worried.”

Even though his eyes are burning due to lack of sleep and his body may fall to the ground and not get up for three days until somebody decides to sweep him out, still Changkyun smiles at his friend, pinching his cute cheeks. “Don’t worry about me my honey Joohoney. I will be fine. You just think about yourself okay?”

He doesn't address the second part his friend is talking about because he has no reason for it.

Jooheon purses his lips. “Okay.” He replies. “I hope you can find that guy and make all this trouble worth it.” He says with a sigh.

“Oh I will make worth it don’t worry.” Changkyun winks and Joohoen grimaces.

“Dude don’t fill my head with weird pics.” He takes his glass to go talk with some people before he frowns at Changkyun. “I’m outta here.”

“Go have fun you busy bee. And I don’t think this is a trouble. I didn’t hear you complain last time.” Changkyun says winking at his friend with a smirk.

Jooheon walks away, goes to the corner and starts a chat with a blonde woman who wears a gray cape. Changkyun can’t understand which super hero she chose to be but then again he can’t distunguish most of them. Room seems like there is a masked rainbow ball going on there. There are so many different people. One man who chats a lot wears a white cape, his hair is blond and his big belt has ‘X’ on it. He probably copied Emma Frost. And there is a man with dark blue cape, greyish-blue suit. Definitely Venom. Then there is a yellow cape, a blue cape, a pink capes, a purple cape, another white cape, a brown cape-who wears brown cape it looks horrible, a lilac cape, a black cape.

Oh.

Black cape.

Changkyun’s eyes stuck on the black cape, on the person who wears it more frankly. His heart starts to hammer in his ribcage like it wants to break it and run to bounce on that color. He feels all the air in his lungs gone, eyes can’t look away.

He is here. Like he said he would be.

Somebody in orange suit comes to his table and starts to talk with Changkyun but can’t tear his look from the other one. He watches the guy talking with the girl in that brown cape. Why though? It seems like the lack of imagination doesn’t bother him as much as it does Changkyun because he laughs, showing his perfect teeth and touches the girl’s arm. Changkyun feels a sting in his stomach and looks away. It’s stupid to assume but maybe he already forgot about Changkyun. Now come to think of it, it was Changkyun’s first party but it could be Kihyun’s what 5th? 7th? Changkyun doesn’t know that. He certainly doesn’t know how many people he slept with before. It makes Changkyun sad for a moment but then again, that’s not the important part. The important part is how many people he asked if they will be at the next party. Maybe he wasn’t the first one. Maybe there were others. But maybe he was the first one. And that matters.

Changkyun shakes his head, mentally slapping himself for getting too deep. This is not the reason he is here. He is here because he wanted to fuck with this guy once more and that’s it. No strings attached like Kihyun said before.

And he realizes his guest left the table God knows when someone else asks “Hey, how are you Captain Gumball?” and Changkyun takes his attention from Kihyun and directs the guy next to him. This Inchable Man, clearly he copied the father in The Incredibles because he is in red from head to toe, puts his drink on Changkyun’s table delicately showing he wishes to chat. Changkyun wonders if his gold and blue shorts and tight blue shirt has anything to do with it. Guy talks about he likes sports mostly swimming and stuff, making jokes casually. He flirts. And Changkyun flirts back. This guy seems fun. He has broad shoulders and a cute smile, his way of talking is super sweet, sweet enough to make Changkyun go uwu but that’s it. No thingles. No dick hardening moments. No rush to any part of his body. Not when Changkyun feels as he glances at the black crusader. Not when this Inchable Man leaves after their second glass with a “I hope we’ll match.”

Changkyun waves him a goodbye and grabs another champagne to himself. It tastes very expensive and if he came to this party, he gotta enjoy every benefit of it.

“Oh hi!” He hears a voice chim next to himself and turns around, almost dropping his glass. The white caped Emma Frost guy leans to his table with head on one hand and the other one holding his pink champagne. His smile is big and he has puppy eyes.

“Hello.” Changkyun replies, putting his own glass to his on the table and almost doesn’t believe how he managed to make that voice when he starts speaking because he has a very husky voice. Not deep cave like Changkyun’s but more like a growl but in a cute way.

“Sorry for startling you.” The other one, Super Marvel says and Changkyun swallows the urge to tell him that his outfit and name doesn’t match but he shuts up when the other one smiles so cute.

“No it’s okay.” He replies with a toothless smile.

“Oh no, he got dimples. I’m in love.” Super Marvel places a hand on his chest and gasps dramatically and Changkyun giggles.

“Not interested in serious relationships.” Changkyun replies, amused. “Besides a super hero can’t fall in love, it’s against the nature of being a super hero. You gotta give yourself to the people.”

“Damn, I should have thought that rule when I decided on the theme.” The other one purses his lips, throwing sad looks to his glass.

Changkyun looks at the guy, trying to hide the surprise on his face. So he is the one who throws this events, parties. That explains why he walked around a lot all night, talking with everybody with interest and now Changkyun remembers him from the last party. He had a speech before they went to their rooms and then too, he was in all-white.

“So you are the reason we are dressed like the heroes we desire to be for all of our lives, but we can’t because reality is a bitch?” Changkyun says jokingly, taking a sip from his glass.

The other one bites his lip and hums. “Now that I see you, I don’t think it was a bad idea.”

Changkyun lifts his eyebrows with a smirk.

“You are an eye candy. You know that?” The other guy tilts his head, eyes round and wide.

“I hear that a lot.” Changkyun replies, more amused than before.

“And funny too. You have this weird vibe, this charming aura I can’t describe. You are different than us. No wonder why he won’t shut up about you.” Super Marvel says the last parts in a whisper and lowers his head towards Changkyun like he said something secret and adds pouting. “Too bad I didn’t see you first.”

Changkyun fusses with his hair nervously, feeling his cheeks getting hot. “Who?” He asks, although he knows who.

“My partner.” The other one replies and adds. “The one who drills my forehead with his piercing eyes, probably too jealous because I’m talking with you.”

Changkyun’s heart drops to his stomach. He bites inside of his cheeks and nods. He’s talking with Kihyun’s partner. Who knows about Changkyun. Okay that escalated quickly. “Isn’t it against the rules to come and talk about your partner?” He asks, clearing his throat.

The other one shrugs. “I make the rules so it’s up to me. Besides I heard you are not a rule obeying person, already broke a few, _Changkyun_.” He smirks and Changkyun feels even worse.

Super Marvel laughs, rubbing Changkyun’s stone cold hand with his own. “Oh stop please. You look like I kicked you in the belly or something. I won’t agonize you, don’t worry.”

“You are not gonna throw me out of this event?” Changkyun asks, swallowing hard. His blood almost goes cold.

“Why would I? The purpose is having fun. If he is having fun, if you are having fun, if I’m having fun then it’s okay. And I’m having fun for sure.” The other one laughs, voice sunny and takes off some nervousness from Changkyun’s heart. So he won’t be kicked out. That would be too embarrassing.

“In fact, I will make sure you two have this night together. I promise.” Super Marvel claps his hand happily.

“Why would you do that? If I were you, I would die rather than setting my partner to go have sex with someone else.” Changkyun says with a confused look, not understanding why he is acting this good.

“Let’s just say you are not the only person whose partners are their friends.” Super Marvel replies and gestures Jooheon who stands by the fireplace, talking with a Shazam looking guy. Changkyun presses lips together, words stuck in his mouth as he tries to find something to say but Super Marvel beats him to it, rolls his eyes to someone behind Changkyun. “I better go or my dear partner will find a way to blow up someone’s head by just looking at it.” He takes his empty glass as he winks at Changkyun whose eyes go wide with surprise and leaves the table.

Changkyun let’s out s sigh of relief. He feels the tension on his body dissolves. He didn’t realize he was this stiff when he was talking with Kihyun’s partner. Who happens to be his friend. Kihyun is here with his friend too. Who happens to be the organisator of this event. So maybe Kihyun is a co-organizator too? Anyway what are the odds of this? Changkyun feels happy more relaxed because this, changes everything. He takes the last sip of his drink and let’s out a breath before turning the newcomer to his table.

*******

Super Marvel keeps his promise and pairs Kihyun and Changkyun together. When Changkyun get inside the “Incredible Room” someone pins him to the door, locking it immediately without wasting a moment. Changkyun doesn’t have to look who that his and presses his lips the ones on his own. He's so out of it he doesn't even notice Kihyun licking his mouth until there's a tongue ghosting over his wet lips. Changkyun opens his lips wide, lets Kihyun lick into his mouth in a messy kiss. Of course, it was just an excuse for Kihyun to bite his bottom lip with his sharp little teeth before he break the kiss.

“I thought you forgot about me.” Changkyun says breathlessly, and it sounds a lot less unfazed and a lot more pleading than he intends. His hands slide on the tight gray shirt, feeling the muscles rippling under them. He can’t wait to throw this away and bite Kihyun’s chest.

“How can I? When you come here dressed like this.” Kihyun growls, grabs his ass tight pulling him to the wall next to the door. “You didn’t have to wear this short. I can almost see your ass.” Says as he squeezes the soft swells.

Changkyun moans, feeling the rush fill his chest almost to the brim.

“You are a bad boy, you know that? You did this to torture me.” Kihyun says, eyes dark, almost black like his cape as he draws a little back to look Changkyun’s eyes. He holds Changkyun’s right hand, tight and presses kisses to his fingers delicately despite his holding.

Changkyun smiles innocently like he has no idea what’s going on. “You seemed like you were interested in others. I didn’t want to hold you back.”

Kihyun scoffs but it sounds a lot growly. “You telling me that? I couldn’t find a chance to come near you. There were always others. First your partner, then somebody else and that bulky guy and then others. Everybody revolved around you like you were a light and they were moths, didn’t you notice? Even my partner. He seemed very interested in you, that idiot. What did he say?” Kihyun asks, licking his jaw until his neck. Changkyun gasps, grabbing black cape tight.

“Nothing that I can tell you.” Changkyun replies and Kihyun stops, eyes on Changkyun’s for a moment and then he hoist the other one’s legs up without a prior notice and Changkyun usher to hold his shoulders to not to fall. He crosses his legs behind Kihyun instinctively and hugs him tighter as he is pressed to the wall.

“Oh God you are impressive. Didn’t think you could lift me up.” He says with a giggle and Kihyun scoffs.

“You don’t even know half of the things I’m capable off.” Kihyun says and adds very seductively. “I can make you forget your name.”

Changkyun smirks, tilting his head playfully as he plays the hairs on Kihyun’s nape. “Really? I hear that a lot.”

Kihyun looks at him with a disbelief like he doesn’t expect Changkyun to say this. It’s so fun to see him look so puzzled. Like he doesn’t expect his comebacks like Changkyun can’t play this game with him too. But it’s fun and Changkyun can definitely play.

“Do you now?” Kihyun presses himself on Changkyun a little before he kiss the other one roughly. Changkyun loses his breath for a reason, completely unrelated to him being pressed to the wall and relish in the feeling of soft lips nibbling with his own. He breaks the kiss with a moan when Kihyun squeeze his ass, movings his hand to middle of it. “Did they make you feel good baby? Did they make you feel good enough for you to cry? Did they make you feel like floating?”

“No.” Changkyun pants, breathing sharply and he gasps when he feels Kihyun slide his hand in his shorts and press his finger to the entrance of his rim. “Not like how you make me feel.” Changkyun replies quirking an eyebrow and throws his head back to the wall, baring his throat. Changkyun expects many things for to happen but he definitely doesn’t expect how soft Kihyun’s eyes look for a moment. It’s like a heart dropping second, heart melting like how you put a marshmallow on top of a hot cocoa and wait for it to melt before you happily take a sip. A happy, warm moment. At least that how it felt at Changkyun’s end before Kihyun grabs the back of his neck and pulls him closer, attaching his lips to the column of Changkyun’s throat and sucking hard. He feels Kihyun’s hand fumbling with his cape’s clasp and open it, throwing the cape aside. Then Kihyun moves away from the wall, arms wrapped around Changkyun safely as Changkyun drops his head to other one’s shoulder, peppering kisses along the way to his chin, then his cheeks, jaw, nose. Kihyun drops Changkyun on the bed, a little rough and peals his slicked shorts and takes off his own before he gets on Changkyun.

Changkyun bites his lips with the sight of Kihyun’s heavy member on his stomach, all red and veiny. He holds it between his fingers and squeeze it getting a delightful sound from Kihyun’s pretty lips. His eyes behind the black mask are darker when he opens it and Changkyun shivers with the intensity of them. Changkyun moves his hand up and down, squeezing his cock before Kihyun holds his hand.

“Stop.” Kihyun shakes his head when Changkyun wiggles his hand to touch him again. “You want to be good right? You want to feel good and I will make you feel good. Will you listen to me this time baby? Will you be good?” Kihyun asks, brushing his thumb over Changkyun’s pink lips. He smirks when Changkyun catches his thumb between his teeth as his other fingers caress the other one’s cheek.

Changkyun pouts though. Kihyun moves back a little on Changkyun’s legs and leans in to flick his bottom lip with his tongue when he does that, as if to say you're ridiculous or I want to fuck you. One of the two. Changkyun snatches a kiss and starts moving his hips, so he feels Kihyun’s hard length pushing into his thigh.

Changkyun makes sure he looks in Kihyun’s eyes before he says “Do you plan to put that in me or should I call a fireman to snuff out this fire in my crotch?” with a smug expression. Kihyun clamps a hand on his leg and bites on his lip vindictively. It only sets Changkyun off. He wants it now. "You're impossible." Kihyun says before Changkyun even opens his mouth.

“And you like me for it. Besides I’m doing everything you say. I’m being good. So please please please please?” Changkyun pleads and Kihyun smirks, he ducks down to lick along the shell of Changkyun’s ear and adds. “ Because I'm in a good mood I want you to ride my cock. Can you do that?”

Changkyun’s brain stops and he blinks before he hurrily wiggles under Kihyun to get up. Kihyun laughs at his useless attempts because he is sitting like a rock on Changkyun and it’s hard to throw him away. Still, he shows mercy and sits down next to Changkyun leaving Changkyun lie bare on the bed. Changkyun gets his foot flat on the floor immediately and sits on Kihyun’s inviting thighs. Although he and Kihyun had sex before face to face, this feels a lot more intimate. An affection hits, Changkyun brushes the hairs falling to Kihyun’s black mask and caress his chin softly.

“You are so pretty.” His lips move before he stop them and hit on Kihyun’s, a long with his breath. Changkyun’s eyes roam on Kihyun, as his brain picks out the fine details of Kihyun’s sculpted face and he can't breathe when Kihyun leans in to capture his lips. It's not really a kiss actually, more of a clash, a violent thing, biting and grunting at each other.

Kihyun takes off his grey shirt and throws it away, very gracefully. Very gracefully any man can do if Changkyun can say. He takes his blue shirt off too but he doubts he looks angelic like Kihyun. Changkyun wanders his hand on Kihyun’s torso, feeling firm muscles beneath. His biceps are well toned and his abs are mouth watering. Changkyun wants to bite every single squarey shape and move his tongue between the lines until his tongue gets numb. Kihyun takes Changkyun’s hands and wraps them around his own neck, so their chests are pressed flush. He presses his mouth on Changkyun and Changkyun gasps into the kiss, imagines he can feel Kihyun’s crazy heartbeat against his own.

“Fly me to the moon Sharkman.” Changkyun hisses and giggles as he breaks their kiss because the fire in his dick is so unbearable.

“As you wish Captain Gumball.” Kihyun says with a last peck and reach out to take lube from under the pillow but Changkyun stops him.

“It’s okay. You can go I’m ready.” He says and Kihyun quirks an eyebrow. “I didn’t want to spend time doing that.” Changkyun adds with a bashful look.

“You fingered yourself before you come here?” Kihyun asks with a disbelieving smirk. And Changkyun nods pouting his lips.

He puts a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder for support when he props up on his knees and grabs Kihyun’s cock. He does play with it before he angle himself and earn a little smack from Kihyun for doing that. They're both reverently silent when he sinks down on it, slow and steady all the way to the base.

It's. Oh, god. It's thick in him, spreads him open, muscles are tight around it but Changkyun can feel his body adjust.

“Oh God.” Kihyun says barely with a sound, face twisted in shock. “You are not that prepped.”

Changkyun laughs lightly. “Totally worth to see your expression.” He says and let’s out a giggle. He waits to adjust, his inside muscles hurt like hell but it's so weird that for a long moment to stay in that position without saying anything so all Changkyun can do is duck his head in Kihyun’s neck and try in vain to breathe. "Kihyun." he mumbles, red-faced, like he's asking for help after a while.

Kihyun immediately springs into action. He places his hand Changkyun’s hips and massage the skin of his back. "Babe, you're so tight around me, feels so good. You feel so fucking good." he says, breath hitching, and his hands come to settle on Changkyun’s hipbones. "Start moving when you're ready, you don’t have to hurry. Just fuck yourself any way you like."

Changkyun nods to himself, and then buries his face in Kihyun’s neck again and lifts his hips. Oh. The drag in him feels… amazing, makes him feel full and tight around Kihyun, so much of Kihyun, in his arms and around him and in him, and that's pretty too. As soon as he finds a slow rhythm to get used to, he opens his mouth to ask Kihyun if that's okay for him to go like this but all that comes out is a long moan. Christ, it's starting to get good, brushing all the right places.

He starts bouncing on Kihyun’s cock a little, overwhelming himself and drawing groans and praise out of Kihyun, like he can't help saying them. He looks hazy, sweat on his hairline and lips pushed to a purse. "Yeah baby, okay. Do that, there you go, so good for me, using me to get off." It's like fire shooting up Changkyun’s spine, every subtle shift of his hips, every new word leaving Kihyun’s mouth.

With Kihyun’s hands on his hips, they're close enough that he has to keep it slow, so he moves in small circles and shudders when his cock rubs against Kihyun’s stomach. Kihyun peppers kisses on his throat when he throws his head back, fingers digging in Kihyun’s scalp to push his head towards his neck. Kihyun kisses his pulse point and sucks the skin, earning a moan from Changkyun’s lips and he drops his head to Kihyun’s shoulder.

Changkyun’s getting too sweaty and uncoordinated, ends up slipping again, but he's too close this time, can't think, can't focus, can’t comprehend what’s going on. Just makes a desperate noise and presses his nose into Kihyun’s neck. Thank god, Kihyun gathers him in his arms and topples him over so Changkyun’s lay flat on his back. He blinks up, confused by the sudden relief on his calves, and then Kihyun is just right there and fuck. He's sweaty and flushed and wild, gets some lube on his cock and then grabs Changkyun’s ankles and throws his legs over his shoulders.

Changkyun barely manages to nod before Kihyun slams back inside him, deep and rough. Changkyun’s back arches up while his legs clench together, but it doesn't stop Kihyun. He fucks him steady and unrelenting and so, so good, pounding into him and driving him insane. He throws his head back in pleasure but keeps his eyes wide open, transfixed by how gorgeous Kihyun looks between his legs, his muscles all bunched up in effort and his brown hair all over his pinched face, mask can not hide how pretty he looks.

Changkyun is getting closer and closer, his cock spurting pre-come on his belly. He knows Kihyun is getting there too, from the erratic way he's thrusting, from the way focused expression on his face. Changkyun wants him to focus on himself suddenly, releases his death-grip on the sheets to drag his nails over Kihyun’s chest for his attention, squeezing his hard nipples. Kihyun shakes his head, looking at him and fixes Changkyun with a dark look, gives it to him extra hard. Changkyun grabs his biceps and tries to pull Kihyun towards himself. “Kiss. Kiss me.” He says desperately.

Kihyun doesn't hesitate before leaning forward and bending Changkyun in half. He crashes his lips to the other one, sloppy and grunting. It's not really a kiss, it’s just harsh, hungry and intimate somehow. It's the combination of not being able to breathe and breathe everything at the same time. Changkyun doesn’t feel any air in his lungs but he can smell the fruity and bitter scent of Kihyun and gasps when the change in angle that finally pushes Changkyun off the edge, Kihyun following a few desperate thrusts later.

Changkyun feels like he is floating, heart hammer inside his chest like a horse running, chest is going up and down repeatedly, mind is too disoriented to think.

"Fucking hell." Kihyun summarises the whole thing, and stays inside him for another moment. Once he pulls out, he helps Changkyun stretch his legs, kissing his knees before Changkyun grunts and makes a grabby motion. Kihyun obeys his wish for some reason and falls to the side, pulling Changkyun to himself.. Kihyun smooths his hand over Changkyun’s hair, leans to press kisses into his hairline, over his temples, down his jaw line, “God, you did doing so well. You did really well. I’m proud of you. I’m so pleased with you baby.” he says between kisses and Changkyun doesn’t know how to react beyond whimpering a little.

And Changkyun feels blacked out. He just feels so warm, so out of mind, so sleepy, so fucked.

So happy.

Changkyun closes his eyes to ravel in sensation, nuzzling at Kihyun’s pulse and letting his scent fill his head; clean cotton and fruity soap with a little alcohol.

*******

Changkyun wakes up, feeling like a truck hit him, exhausted, drained, half alive, half dead. Whatever you say. “Oh fuck.” He battles to open his eyelids, trying so hard to keep them open and blinking a few times to get a grip. The pain floats in his head in a millisecond, left temple hurts like hell. He rubs his forehead, trying to adjust to the low light of the room and recognizes that this is not his room.

And he definitely recognizes the person who he is hugging is not Jooheon.

“Oh fuck, I slept.” Changkyun says groaning. He doesn’t even remember slipping into the sweet slumber, he just feels he was warm and fucked to the oblivion and coated with a bliss and… that’s it. How in the hell he just fall asleep, he has no idea. The bed is fluffy and soft but that doesn’t justify his stupid act.

Ignoring his acking muscles, his hurting thighs and ass he slowly sits up. It was a wrong move to sleep in here, he hates to sleep in another bed rather than his. And he feels sluggy when he sleeps in another bed like he is a clingy person. He was planning to throw himself on his bed and sleep until he can’t sleep no more to cope with the lack of energy and sleep he had to use until today when he is done here. That plan flopped obviously.

“Your voice is a lot deeper when you wake up like it’s not sexy on it’s normal tone. Interesting.” Kihyun says, lust slicked with honey drips from his voice.

“You gotta consider yourself lucky, you are the only person who got to have this privilege and hear my sexy ass voice for almost a month.” Changkyun says with a smirk and sees Kihyun slightly parts his lips, adam’s apple slowly move down and up. Good.

“I slept like a princess so I couldn’t go after you literally blew my brain out, but why didn’t you leave? You could just go.” Changkyun asks, rubbing his eyes, at least the parts he can touch with the mask. When he drops his fist, he sees it’s painted black. Great. He messed his make up. He is grateful to have this mask and hopes to look like he has a smokey eyeshadow rather than panda.

“I thought it would be rude.” Kihyun says, not moving from the place he’s sitting.

“Why? Because you wanted to jerk off as you watch me sleep?” Changkyun smirks, tilting his head. “Pervert.”

Kihyun let’s out a giggle, crossing his arms on his chest. “And what if I did? What are you gonna do?”

“Nothing.” Changkyun shrugs. “I could offer you a hand if you’d wake me, that’s all.”

Kihyun snorts, his smile is wide. “I would really appreciate that but you didn’t even stir, you just slept like a stone. At first I thought you dead or something.”

“You would be this tired if you did not sleep for two days in a row to do a project to bribe your friend because you wanted to get a ticket for this party so bad, forgetting to eat a proper meal during this time and on top of that get fucked, very amazing if I can say, by some hottie.” Changkyun says, getting up from the bed. “I’m not complaining about the last part by the way, that was the best.” He adds with a smirk.

Changkyun holds his hands up, flexing his arms and with the corner of his eyes, watching Kihyun watch him. Changkyun is very well aware that he doesn’t have anything on him except his wet short, Kihyun must have put it on what an embarrassment- and mask on him. He grabs his shirt and throws it over himself and takes his cape from where it landed. Kihyun’s eyes roam on Changkyun’s body, his sultry expression is mixed with confusion.

“What do you mean you bribed your friend get a ticket for this party?”

Oh that. Changkyun tilts his head, shrugging his shoulder. “To be honest I don’t know if I can come for another time. To this party, event, whatever you call. I begged and sacrificed a lot to be here today. And believe me I did that. I was this close to sell my kidney to the highest bidder but thank God my friend is a generous guy so he got me a ticket. So anyway since I can’t keep this up, not when I’m broke, I gotta come clean. Not in a sexual way though.” Changkyun winks as he slumps down back on the soft mattress.

“What?” The other one replies, confused.

“You sound like a clever guy Kihyun. I think you must have understand by now that I’m not a rich kid. My friend gave me tickets for both times. First time, because he couldn’t make it and second time, I begged and begged and nagged him to get me a ticket to come here again.” Changkyun explains, crossing his legs to sit up properly. He looks at his cape and hopes it’s not tainted because if it is, Jooheon will kill him.

“Because if I had money for a ticket, I wouldn’t use it to get in this event.” Changkyun stops and puts his hands on the mattress, leaning on his arms and steals a glance from Kihyun. He is sitting up now. The now-dried-sweat on the hollow in his collar bones, his muscles on his well defined torso, sharp jaw line that can cut glass. Changkyun wants to lick that jaw line. “Mehh, I probably would. Maybe I should consider about this kidney thing for next time, I can live with one anyway.”

“So your friend got you a ticket.” He repeats again, trying to wrap his mind around it.

“Yes.” Changkyun replies simply, trying to look indifferent. He tries to cage his emotions so Kihyun can’t understand how edgy he is actually feeling.

Kihyun nods slowly, not talking for a solid minute. Changkyun grabs the hem of his cape, squeezing as Kihyun thinks. He sits nervously on the bed as he waits for Kihyun’s answer. He doesn’t feel bad because he told the truth to the guy, Changkyun is not a person who likes to keep secrets. He doesn’t like to beat around the bush and says what comes in to his mind. Like that time he broke down Jooheon’s computer. He knew his friend would be upset but still he told the truth and worked double shift for two month to buy him a new one. So yes, he likes to be straightforward even if turns out bad. This time he feels a slight pang though, he has a small fear in his heart now. Maybe Kihyun is like those rich people who think the ones who are not lucky enough them are just worthless. Maybe he is a person like that. Or maybe he is not. He doesn’t seem like one. He doesn’t feel like one.

Eventually Kihyun tilts his head, white sheets crumpled in his hands. “And why is that? Why did you want him to get you a ticket?” He asks.

“To see you again.” Changkyun replies in a heartbeat, words roll out of his mouth too easy. Because that’s the truth.

“Did you now?” Kihyun smirks, Changkyun can see the disbelief and amusement in his eyes. He doesn’t reply, just nods.

Kihyun cocks an eyebrow at him, looking at his face like he search something. Maybe catch a gesture that shows his lying or something. He can’t find any. So he just shrugs. “I don’t care.”

“Which part?” Changkyun asks, tilting his head. He watches as Kihyun’s thoughtful gaze brush over his skin and feels the “Boom!” pillow pocking his hips.

“The part you don’t have money. As long as you come here, I don’t think I will care. I don’t need money after all. It’s not the reason why I’m here.” Kihyun says, throwing away the white sheet he’s been fiddling with for five minutes. He moves towards to Changkyun and sits, patting his thighs as an invite and Changkyun who watch him with rushed heart beats throws himself on him.

Changkyun hisses with the brush of their fronts. He grips Kihyun’s shoulder to ground himself, throwing his legs around him. He runs his hands on Kihyun’s hipbones to his chest, stroking the skin with soft touches.

“But that’s the thing.” He moves slowly, grinding on the guy who watches him with cloudy eyes. Kihyun let’s him move little but keeps him still, pressed to his body. Hands holding Changkyun’s ass like he won’t let him get off from his legs. Changkyun doesn’t complain. Not at all.

“What is the thing?” Kihyun asks, squeezing the swell of his left ass cheek. Changkyun bites his bottom lip but a moan escapes from his mouth.

“I told you, I don’t have money. This was my last day today. With you.” Changkyun says, gripping Kihyun’s head in his hands and kiss him.

Kihyun’s expression twists when they break their kiss. “You can ask from your friend to get you another ticket at another time.”

“I can’t ask that much. It’s not a expendable amount for me. I would crush under this favor. Even if I do that, even if I manage to come here again it doesn’t mean I’ll end up with you again. Two times in a row, I was lucky but who says third party will be the same? Who says when I will open this door you will follow me inside next time?”

“They say third is the charm.” Kihyun places his hands on Changkyun’s hips, circling his exposed skin.

“Okay what about forth? Fifth? Seventeenth? Twenty third? Can you guarantee?” Changkyun asks, holding the other one’s neck. He moves his thumbs, making circles slowly.

“This things are random. Of course I can’t guarantee that.” Kihyun shakes his head and adds. “You don’t necessarily have to be with me you know. Somebody else can be your partner next time.”

Changkyun scoffs. “Do you really believe that? Do you want me to pair up with someone else?” He says looking into Kihyun’s eyes, daring. “No.” He shakes his head when he sees Kihyun’s clenched jaw. “I don’t think so. You like how I move you and I like how you please me. We are a match. You know we are a match.”

Kihyun doesn’t reply. He bites his bottom lip, dragging it as he thinks. “So what do you suggest?” He says finally.

Changkyun thinks before he replies. He lowers his mouth to press it on Kihyun’s left collarbone and licks the sweat coasting his skin like he wanted. Kihyun’s fingers wiggles, grabbing his nape and Changkyun let’s him go to look in his eyes.

“I don’t believe in luck and I don’t want to push my fate. It may backfire to my face.” Changkyun closes his eyes, revelling in the soothing warm feeling caused by the slim digits. “I’m done chasing you. I mean I would like to chase you I really do, but as I said I don’t have money so you gotta come to me if you want this. I’m not asking anything from you. We don’t have to be attached to one another. I don’t think I can be anyone else but you so that’s why I’m offering you this. You don’t have to commit yourself to me. Just seek me out whenever you feel like it and let’s just have fun. I know you want this too.”

Changkyun let’s his proposal sink in Kihyun’s mind and to pass time he thinks it’s best if he presses on Kihyun’s lips with his own, so he presses his lips to Kihyun’s. Kihyun kiss back and let Changkyun do what he wants without any denial. Changkyun moves slowly, pressing pecks on Kihyun’s beautiful pink lips, relishing in the kiss. He bites Kihyun’s bottom lip that he was nibbling moments ago and drags it between his teeth. He kisses the corner of the other one’s lips, adoring the curves they have and moans when he feels Kihyun’s tongue sliding on his lips as his fingers pulls his hair.

Kihyun detaches Changkyun from himself without letting him go and looks at him. His eyes don’t give out any of his feelings.

Eventually he asks. “How will I find you? Even if I want to, I don’t even know who you are.” His fingers brush on the golden mask. Changkyun turns his head to Kihyun’s warm palm and places a kiss on it. It’s so sweet, weirdly sweet. He holds Kihyun’s other hand and laces with his own fingers.

“There’s only one Changkyun who studies lit major in Seoul University, as far as I know. I think you can find me just fine.” Changkyun says placing one last kiss on the other one and untangle their hands. “If you want of course.” He whispers to Kihyun’s lips with a smile and gets up from on his legs, leaving the guy there with a confused expression.

Changkyun grabs his boots from where he throw and opens the door to leave. Kihyun doesn’t move as he goes and it seems funny to Changkyun who gestures the dent on Kihyun’s panths with a smirk. “I’ll finish that next time.”

*******

Three days later before he leaves the campus, Changkyun gets an anonymous letter with two tickets inside.

Saying “I expect you to hold your promise.” with a Shark drawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think^^ Tell me~~  
I don't know about chapter 3, I may leave this as it be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm I may write a two chapter more or leave this like as it is. I don't know.  
It's up to you.  
So tell me what do you think^^
> 
> Oh also I don't know what else to tag tell me what to tag please^^


End file.
